


The Sixty-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [61]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-first Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Obsenad - A little B&D  
This Obsenad contains [B&D elements],  
One naughty word and an M/M scene. 

* * *

Jim crept through the living room, as silently as he could, and having once been in covert ops - stealth was something he was an expert on. While Jim stealthily made his way across the room, Blair slept on the sofa, blissfully unaware of Jim's presence. 

Jim reached the sofa and looked down at Blair, glasses askew on his face, a book in a page creasing position on the edge of the sofa and a smile on his face, fingers twitching now and then. Jim wondered what he was dreaming about till his nose twitched, and his wandering gaze confirmed what his nose was telling him. 

With careful movements, Jim reached over the back of the sofa to gently pop the button on Blair's jeans, then unzipped his fly, before he crept off. Blair shifted a little on the sofa, a hand wandering down his chest, toward his waist, the dreamy smile on his face getting bigger. 

~I~m~o~n~l~y~d~r~e~a~m~i~n~g~ 

Blair looked down at the tall muscular form spread eagled on the large bed, his wrists and ankles bound to the bed by silk scarves attached to the bed base. His Sentinel lay there, muscles trembling, looking at him with equal parts lust and contrition warring for dominance on his face. 

Those blue eyes were constantly roaming over Blair's compact form the lower half of which was now encased in tight black latex, and don't fuck with the me biker boots, the upper half criss-crossed by a variety of leather straps affixed with blunt studs. And while Jim found the sight enticing, his eyes kept Jim's gravitating toward the soft suede cat'o'nine tails that his Guide was tap, tap, tapping against his thigh. 

"Stay in the truck..." Up went the cat'o'nine tails and down it came, the only mark it left was a trail of exquisite fire in its wake that made the Sentinel's body rise up, following the retreating lash. 

"How many times do I have to remind you, Sentinel - as your guide it is my duty to watch your back." 

Another lash. 

"How can I watch your back if I 'Stay in the Truck'?" 

"You can't." 

Blair drew the cat o nine tails along one quivering thigh in a soft gently motion and watched his Sentinel's sex grow more erect and rosy. 

"Good answer - so tell me why you keep telling me to stay in the truck?" 

Another stroke of the cat'o'nine tails. 

"You know what I'll do if you tell me to stay in the truck, don't you, man?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Oh, yes... You know all right... And you _like it_ , don't you." 

There was no mistaking the lust and desire in Jim's eyes as he brought the lash back up. Down it came and Blair's aim slipped, bringing it down on that rosy organ standing to attention. 

"Tinky Winky!" Jim cried as the less than exquisite pain shot through him. 

Blair dropped the lash, and crawled onto the bed to start stroking and kissing the offended organ. 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, let me kiss it better," Blair cooed and glanced at Jim, who gave him a faint nod. 

~e~n~d~o~f~d~r~e~a~m~s~e~q~u~e~n~c~e~ 

Jim crept past the sofa with a cholesterol loaded treat and a cup of coffee, and noticed that the smile on Blair's face had grown bigger, and that wasn't the only thing. 

=Hmm? I wonder who he's dreaming about?= 

\--The End-- 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

This Obsenad contains elements that allude to the difference between Domestic Violence and what I wouldn't object to being rated Domestic Discipline... 

* * *

To say that Jim was surprised when Blair didn't so much as vaguely cringe when he exploded in a rant and raised his hand as if to slap his face would be to understate it. But that was nothing to the surprise he got a moment later, as Blair looked him in the eye and gave him a positively lecherous look. 

"Slapping your guide around is a definite no-no, Jim," Blair said in a no-nonsense tone. "If you even think of completing that action, I will deck you right back... _But_ under the right... circumstances, spanking is permissible," Blair went on, letting a teasing note enter his voice. 

Slowly Jim's hand dropped, feeling ashamed that he'd allowed his temper to get the better of him, and latched onto the opportunity Blair was offering to make up for it. 

"And what would be the right circumstances?" Jim inquired. 

"Lets see, the wrong circumstances are when you're furious, angry and extremely irritated with me." 

"Uh-huh..." 

"In front of other people." 

"Uh-huh..." 

"Or for the purposes of humiliation or to reinforce a command that I've made it abundantly clear I am not going to obey." 

"Rrrright. And the right circumstances?" 

Blair gave a teasing smile. 

"Well, I think we should discuss that at the appropriate time and place, don't you?" 

"And what is the appropriate time and place?" 

"Your bedroom - when you've calmed down... I might even demonstrate what I consider the appropriate... levels of discipline you can administer...." 

Jim's pants suddenly felt waaay too restrictive. 

The end 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Shit, this is _disgusting_ ," Blair said. 

Jim leaned over the back of the couch and rested his chin on Blair's shoulder. "Another rotten student paper?" he asked sympathetically. 

"No, man, it's the thesis of a friend of mine... her advisor wouldn't let it get to this stage still rotten," Blair answered absently, turning to the next page. "The paper's good, it's just-- I had no idea the legal situation was this bad." 

Jim squinted and read the next few paragraphs. "Canadian pornography?" 

"Mostly the importation into Canada," Blair said, lowering the paper and leaning back to look up at Jim. "Remind me _never_ to fuck with Canadian Customs, man. Jeez!" 

"Guess we'd better leave the Joy of Gay Sex at home next time we weekend in Vancouver, hmm?" Jim said with a grin. 

"I'm serious," Blair snapped, and Jim frowned at him with concern. 

"Blair?" Jim asked softly. "What's wrong?" 

"You can't _get_ the Joy of Gay Sex in Vancouver. Any queer bookstore that tries to import it, or import _anything_ , man, anything at all, runs the risk of it being seized and 'accidentally' destroyed at the border. And you know how hard independent booksellers struggle -- they can't afford losses like that." 

"Well--" Jim began, but Blair wasn't done. 

"You know what the real kicker is, though? Chain bookstores can import it! Generic stores that don't have 'gay' or 'feminist' slants can import anything they damn well please, even porn that is _much_ more hard-core. Man, that is _so_ not fair!" 

"Blair," Jim said, rubbing his lover's shoulders in a vain attempt to calm him, "you can't help it if the Customs people are homophobes, okay? I'm sure the Canadians are working on those laws--" 

"No, Jim, you don't get it. These _are_ the new laws, the so-called 'feminist' laws. See, this is the problem!" he burst out, leaping to his feet and leaving Jim wondering which problem, exactly, this was. Blair spun around and pointed accusingly at Jim. "This is why you can't trust _anyone_ to decide what you can read. This is why censorship is such a _terrible_ idea, even when you're censoring 'bad' things. You just can't trust _anyone_ , man!" 

"Whoa, whoa, Chief," Jim said, reaching out and clasping Blair's hand. "Preaching to the choir, okay? I'm not censoring anything." 

"I know," Blair said, collapsing back onto the couch. "I'm sorry. I just get so _angry_ , y'know?" He leaned his forehead against Jim's shoulder as Jim settled down next to him. "You just can't _trust_ anyone at _all_ ," he said, and Jim sighed, and rubbed his back, knowing it was true. 

End 

cmshaw  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: The Trip 

"Oh man!" 

"What is it, my chocolate truffle?" 

"You are not going to let me forget that chocolate heart on my stomach are you?" 

"Never. By the way, should you want to do it again, I like almonds in my chocolate. But...what are you reading there that has you...bothered?" 

"Almonds...right. Well, it is this woman on the list...she is going to England for a week. I am stuck here in this cold and damp and she gets to go to England." 

"Ah, Chief, it is cold and damp in England just now." 

"Oh yeah, sure, but it is foreign cold and damp, in a country that is on another continent and has some great shops and some of the best museums. And pubs, don't forget the pubs." 

"I see. Ah, how about we take a little trip over the border and visit Vancouver? I understand it is raining up there too. Foreign rain. Make a weekend of it. Hit some clubs, even go to the UBC Anthropology Museum you are always going on about. Snuggle by the fire in our hotel and redefine the meaning of international relations." 

"Really? Man, that is a great idea! I'll go pack now. You know, if you were in charge of the UN I bet you could find a solution to all the trouble spots in the world." 

"Sure, Chief, I would make them all spend a weekend locked in a conference room with you bouncing through presentations on anthropological issues and nothing but algae shakes to eat. They would offer anything including peaceful settlement of every issue just to get away." 

"Ha, ha. You planning on going to Vancouver by yourself?" 

"Nope. Taking my sweet guppy with me. Never travel without him." 

"Aw. Ok. Yikes, what am I going to pack? I need to do laundry!!!!" 

\--end-- 

MJ  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: Morning Kiss 

Blair was running late, while Jim had still time to eat his breakfast and read the newspaper. Backpack over his shoulder, Blair bent down to get his good-bye kiss. 

"I've got to go, man, give me a kiss!" 

"Kiss yourself, chief. You know I hate that algae shake taste." 

"Oh, man, this is so you, I don't know what to say? I need a kiss, this is going to be a tough day, please!" 

"Okay, I'll kiss you, but not the mouth." <smirk>

"Where then?" <pant>

"You choose!" <grin>

Blair let his backpack fall and eagerly opened his fly to hang out his dick. Jim lifted his coffee mug and gave the nice dick a casual, bored glance. But Blair didn't buy it and whacked his lover. Jim laughed and bent to kiss the dick tenderly. 

"Have a nice day you two." Jim said smiling. 

Blair winked at him and pushed his rapidly filling cock back into his pants. 

"Love you!" And he ran out. 

Jim smiled and shook his head. Back to the sports review. 

finis 

Angelika  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

<<Blair arrives home from the university to discover Jim reclining on the couch with a large bundle of paper.>>

"Sandburg, your mail's on the side." 

"Thanks, Jim. What you reading?" 

<<Blair perches on couch arm to read over his Sentinel's shoulder.>>

"That tickles, Chief." 

"Sorry." 

<<Blair removes his scarf, so Jim is no longer plagued by tassels.>>

"That's more like it. You remember a little while back, a list sib asked us to fill in a questionnaire on leadership for her? She sent me the results this morning." 

<<Blair reaches for sheaf of paper, Jim playfully evades him, eventually returning the papers to the envelope.>>

"No need for you to read it, I'll summarise it. Basically, given the responses of the sample, your average person believes that: men and women have different leadership styles; gender is unimportant in a leader; a good leader doesn't have to be a good person, though they do have to have good social skills, should deserve respect, and should be willing to change plans to accommodate the needs of their followers. The preferred leadership style was democratic (by a tiny margin); determination was the most important quality a leader should have; leadership can be both natural and situational; and the two leaders thought to be the most effective were Hitler and Mandela." 

"Jim, there's no such thing as an average person. We're all unique. We each have our own minds, desires, tastes...I guess you'd know more about the last one, huh?" 

<<Jim pulls Blair down onto the cushions with him, wrapping an arm round his well-padded (3 layers of clothing) guppy.>>

"Taste?...Let's see...right now you taste of...<<Blair obligingly upturns face to connect his lips with Jim's>>...coffee." 

"Yeah, I just had a couple of gallons in the meeting to keep me warm for the ride home. Didn't realise you were gonna be here when I got back." 

"Would it have made a difference?" 

"I'd have skipped the coffee. You're much better for keeping me warm." 

"Doesn't mean I can't anyway, Chief." 

<<Jim picks up the scarf and loops it round the anthropologist's waist, tugging gently to make him follow.>>

"Jim? What was that for, man?" 

"C'mon, Sandburg, let's go play 'Follow My Leader'. You bought a tasseled scarf for a reason, right?" 

"Yeah, Jim, I bought...hey, I know where the bed is! You don't have to show me the way." 

"Just proving I have good social skills, Chief." 

-fini- 

Michelle W.  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, you been reading the latest on that list we love so much?" 

"No, too busy, if you know what I mean?" 

"Well, it's all about us. Our lovelife, our kinks, who we are and who we apparently are not." 

"Our kinks? We have 'kinks'?" 

"Serious kinks, man. And if you lay one finger on me without my permission? You are seriously dead." 

"Not even _this_ finger?" 

"Oh, yeah, _that_ finger, well, maybe just _that_ finger, oh god, yeah, there, that is definitely your best finger." 

-end- 

fanno  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

Author note: After reading a lot of fanfic, this is what happened last Thursday, my office: 

10.30 a.m. 

"Annie?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Annie!" 

"What's wrong, Blair?" 

"Annie, I'm bored!" 

"Huh?" 

"Can't you stop typing for a minute, Annie?" 

"No, Blair, I can't! What are you doing in my office anyway?" 

"I'm bored!" 

"Be bored somewhere else!" 

"You're cruel." 

"Yes, I am. And pretty busy! Gotta finish these reports and check these lists by noon. And it's already 10.30. Leave me alone, Blair!" 

<pout>

* * *

10.45 a.m. 

"Annie?" 

<growl> "You still here?" 

"It's snowing, Annie." 

"So what? It's February. That's kinda normal." 

"Yeah, and nice!" 

"Go out and build a snowman, Blair, but get out of my office!" 

"Don't wanna." 

"Then go over to Danny's or Bast's or Pumpkin's or Marmoset's or Tex's or or, just find someplace different to hang out now, I gotta work!" 

"I guess, I'm going to the cafeteria and get a coffee. Want some?" 

"No!" 

* * *

10.55 a.m. 

"Why are you following me, Blair?" 

"Told you, I'm bored." 

"I'm going to the lady's room, Blair, you sure you're bored enough to follow me there?" <sarcastic grin>

"Ohh!" 

* * *

11.10 a.m. 

"Why are you still here, Blair?" 

<big puppy look>

"Find something else to do. You're keeping me from doing my work. You'll get me into trouble, Blair! Why don't you go see Gabi? She's just 2 rooms down the corridor." 

"Naaa, she's not here today." 

"Or Ariane? Pay her a visit." 

"They're celebrate someone's birthday down there, I'd only disturb them there!" 

"You don't mind disturbing me here. Isn't there anything that I can keep you busy with? Call Jim." 

"Can't." 

"Why not? He's just across town. Call him!" 

"Can't! The last case we worked on together, well, he handed me the cell phone to call for backup and I forgot to give it back." 

"Oh, Blair!" 

"Gotta wait 'till he comes back." 

"Can't you wait at home?" 

"I'm sure he'll check in here first." 

<growl> "Hope he's back soon. This is getting ridiculous!" 

* * *

11.20 a.m. 

"Hi Simon!" 

"Hi Blair! Hi Annie!" 

"Oh no!!! _Why me_?" 

"What's wrong with Annie, Blair?" 

"She's a little annoyed that I'm hanging out in her office, don't know why, but she is." 

"So you think she might mind, if I hang out here, too?" 

"Yes, I _do_ mind! What does it look like here? The Cascade bus terminal's waiting room???" 

"Uh-oh! Obviously a case of bad mood. Maybe we should hang out at someone else's office?" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell Blair all morning. Go guys, just find yourself a different person to distract from work!" 

"Naaa, you're office's nice and quiet!" 

"It was, before you showed up, Blair!" 

"So, where's Jim anyway?" 

"You should know, Simon, he's across town doing whatever without the two of you, so you have plenty of time to steal mine!" 

**RINGGGG!**

"J? Okay, early lunch, great. Just get me outta here!" 

"Listen, guys, J picks me up for lunch in a couple of minutes. When I'm back, you're gone, understood?" 

* * *

12.30 p.m. 

"Aarrghhhh!" 

"Hi Annie!" 

"H, Rafe!" 

"Simon told us they're here and we thought we'd just come over and join in." 

"Harumph! Didn't I tell you to leave? Instead you invite the whole crew over!" 

"It's just more fun than waiting alone here for Jim!" 

"What does it look like to you, guys? The HQ of the Jim Ellison Fanclub? I have work to do!" 

"We'll be very quiet." 

"You won't even notice we're here!" 

"Promise!" 

<blink, blink> from Blair. 

* * *

1.30 p.m. 

"Okay, guys, that's it!" 

"What?" 

"I have had it with you! You come, invade my office, keep talking, joking, laughing. I can't work at this noise-level! Out!" 

"But Annie...." 

"No 'but', Rafe! Out!" 

"Come on, Annie!" 

"You heard me, Simon. OUT!" 

"Annie, honey!" 

"Stop honey-ing me, Blair! _OUT_! * _OUT_ *! ** _OUT_ **! And don't even start giving me those looks, H! OUT!" 

"No need to be rude, shoving me out the door!" 

**SLAM!**

* * *

2.30 p.m. 

//Nice and quite. No telephone all afternoon. Finally have the peace to go through these files. Just the way I like it! Hope, the guys won't turn up again any time soon.// 

* * *

4.00 p.m. 

// Should have thrown them out earlier. Well, at least I finished everything I needed to for now. Time to go home and spend a nice and quiet evening without any disturbances.// 

* * *

4.15 p.m. 

Key turning in lock, door opening, Annie stepping into her apartment. 

"Annie, you're home!" 

"Hi Annie!" 

"Still angry, Annie?" 

"Look Annie, Jim's already here!" 

"They tell me the weirdest story, that you threw them out. What was this all about, Annie?" 

::thud:: 

\--finis-- 

Anja, who slowly recovers from fainting and searches the telephone book for a good shrink!  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Jim love, I've been reading about censorship, and I'm wondering -- do you think it has ever made anyone's life better?" 

"Well, I don't know, Chief. But I hate child porn. It shouldn't be allowed." 

"Oh, I agree. But that's a separate issue. I mean any porn involving any non-consenting person should be illegal all along the line. Children are too young to consent. So banning child porn is not really censorship in my view. But consenting-adult material is different. However well meaning the laws are, they usually end up back-firing. Or maybe always. That's why I'm wondering if censorship has ever had a good effect on the world." 

"I still don't know. But I know of one thing that always has a good effect." 

"What's that? Ahhh.... Yes! That is good...." 

"Mmmmm. I know it is. Oh, by the way...are you consenting?" 

"Jim, if you don't keep on with what you're....Aaahh..." 

"Mmmmmm." 

fini 

Janet  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Jim twisted on the couch where he lay, trying to watch the game despite the pile of books on the floor obscuring his view of the television. Once more, the paper trail that followed Sandburg was interfering with his after-work entertainment, and the culprit was nowhere to be found. 

Sighing, he sat up and nabbed the top book off the pile. "Plaisirs d'Amour: An erotic guide to the senses. Nice study material, Sandburg." 

Jim flipped through the collection of erotic art and written excerpts, all neatly divided into category by the sense they most directly pertained to. Not that he was actually _reading_ the book or anything. No way he was going to sucked in by some of Sandburg's smut... 

...which explained why the opening of the loft's door startled him to the point of jumping to his feet. And why he was currently facing his partner, blushing like a 14-year-old whose father has caught him with a copy of Penthouse. 

"Hey, Blair. Um, I was just moving your books..." 

A raised eyebrow and a grin prefaced Blair's response. "Chill, man. It's my fault for leaving my damned research strewn about." He made an attempt to liberate the book from Jim's grasp. 

Jim grasped at Blair's last words. "Research? This is research?" 

Now it was Blair's turn to get defensive. "Hey, the way you complain about the sensory tests, I didn't think you'd appreciate questions about how the Sentinel stuff affected your performance with the ladies." His second attempt to retrieve the book was successful. "The author even mentions Richard Burton -- look, right on page 184. How could I resist?" 

Jim readied his next comeback. It had to be something abrupt, something snide to end the conversation here and now... 

"I wouldn't have minded performing those tests with you." 

Shit, Ellison. Way to go. After forty years, _now_ you decide to get talkative. 

Blair nearly dropped the book. "What did you say?" 

Deep breath, Jimmy, and jump on in. Since you just put your foot in it, anyway. "I said, those tests wouldn't have been bad. Not bad with you. I mean, they'd be kinda nice, I guess... aw, hell..." 

Jim gave up on the talking, and stepped close to Blair, ready to see if the author knew what she was talking about when it came to the pleasures of tasting. 

After long moments of exploration, Blair broke away with a pleased sigh. "About those tests, Jim..." 

;-) 

SarahQ 

* * *

End The Sixty-first Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
